The Little Devil
by Miyuki Tanaka
Summary: Salaixleonardo Salai/Cesare...GuyxGuy  You've been warned...
1. I Want You

_**I Wish people would write more Leonardo/Salai stories...Im not good at them but I'll at least try ^_^**_

_**Pairing(s) (so far): EzioxLeonardo SalaixLeonardo**_

* * *

><p>The shadow of their bodies floated around the wall was the flames danced. Ezio ravished Leonardo's neck, leaving dark marks as proof of their encounter. Leonardo could not help but let a moan escape his lips as the assassin ground their hips together.<p>

Moans of pleasure filled the room. All Salai could do was watch and wish. He wished it were him. He wanted to be the source of his master's pleasure and not that damned assassin. Salai was no fool.

Ezio and his codex pages were just his way of getting to Leonardo. Salai could not impress his master _that _much. What was it that he saw in Ezio? Why couldn't Leonardo see that in him?

He watched through the crack in the door as Ezio thrust into him. Salai blushed as his master released forigen sounds from the back of his throat. He couldn't help but let his hands slide past his trousers and grip his hardening erection. He bit his lower lip as he stroked himself, watching the assassin fuck his master. Salai bit back a moan as he came in his trousers.

Leonardo felt something wet slide across his stomach and thighs and knew that he and Ezio had both came. The assassin kissed his forehead.

"Open your eyes, Leo," he whispered.

"Ezio, I..."

Salai closed his eyes tightly, hoping that the next few words were not what he feared they would be.

"I...I have to get back to work."

Salai turned away, wiping his hand clean on his shirt. Then he decided it was best to change into something different. He felt like going out and drinking his troubles away.

"Gian?" Ezio called as he closed the door to Leonardo's room behing him. "How long have you been here? I thought you were out."

Salai put on his best smile that he could show without any hint of sadness. "I just got in. Has Leonardo finished?"

"He's sleeping. He just-wait, where are you going?"

Salai walked to the door with his back turned to Ezio so that he could not see the tears that fell down his cheeks.

"La Volpe Addormentata," he answered, simply.

He did not get very far from the workshop when he found himself on the ground of a prison cell, barely concious.

* * *

><p><strong>i know it was rushed but i didn't have much time to write it. I hope you can forgive me for not putting forth much effort in this fic. I promise i'll make it better ^_^<strong>


	2. I Adore You

_**The Borgia are still in power!**_

_**Pairing(s): EzioxLeonardo SalaixLeonardo**_

* * *

><p>Salai opened his eyes slightly.<p>

"Wake up," someone yelled kicking him in the side. "Someone wants to see you."

He sat up, trembling from the cold. The guard left and in walked his so called "lover" Cesare Borgia. Salai turned his gaze away in disgust. Salai had left Cesare after the captain had discovered his love for Leonardo and had not expected him to return for him.

"Lucrezia has betrayed my love," Cesare began.

Salai rubbed his eyes, uninterested in Cesare's sob story.

"Micheletto does not realise the love I have for him."

Salai yawned and rolled his eyes. "And what does this have to do with me?"

The older man gaped at him. "You do not understand what I am trying to say do you?"

Salai shook his head. Then he stood up and started to walk out of the prison cell when his ex "lover" shoved him back onto the ground. Salai backed up into a pile of hay looking at Cesare with, not fear, but surprise in his eyes. Cesare strode over to him smirking.

"You will not leave me again," he barked.

"And who are you to stop me?" Salai screamed but quickly covered his mouth seeing Cesare's smrik fall to a scowl.

The next thing the young apprentice felt was a boot going across his face. Salai yelled in pain and shock. The Borgia captain knelt down beside him pulling him into a tigt, forced, embrace.

"I love you, Salai," Cesare cried. "Why can you not love me the same way?"

Salai tried to push the older man away but finally gave up. He comforted him feeling a slight singe of guilt and pity. Cesare had everything and any woman he would have wanted would gladly throw themselves at him yet he still ran after Salai when all was said and done. He _needed_ him. Unfourtunatly, Salai did not have the time anymore. He knew that the Borgia reign was coming to an end, but Cesare was to bold and arrogant to see this.

"I'm so sorry, Cesare," Salai whispered honestly. "I'm sorry for leaving you."

"Do you still love me?" Cesare asked.

Salai bit his lip. Did he still love Cesare? Maybe, but he wasn't sure. He was too in love with Leonardo to announce his love to another.

"I...I don't know," he said softly. "But I would stay here tonight if it would make you feel better."

Cesare smiled and pushed Salai to the ground roughly and began to strip him of his clothes. Salai did not protest; he was used to this. He did not love Cesare because _this _was his idea of "love".

Salai felt his lips crash down on his harshly. In a few minutes, Cesare was finally naked and panting from pleasuring thought about what he was going to do to the young apprentice.

"You are mine, Gian," Cesare growled in his ear seductivly, thrusting inside Salai's tight entrance.

The artist screamed in pain, crying for Cesare to stop although knowing that he wouldn't. It was like this every night he was with him. There was a time when Salai loved Cesare, but that time came to en end the irst night Cesare couldn't stop himself. He started to lose control. It got worse and worse until the point where Salai could not walk on some nights.

"_Oh! Salai!" _Cesare yelled, releasing his seed inside the artist.

Tears of pain slid past his cheeks, feeling the weight of the Borgia son lay upon him. He felt broken inside. Never since that day could he ever have imagined going back to Cesare, but he did and he was a fool for it. had he said no, things would have been different.

He cried under the sleeping Cesare knowing that soon he would find himself chained to this very prison cell. He knew he would find himself bleeding all over the cold stone floor like he was now. And he knew he could not stop it.

"Leonardo," Salai whispered holding back his tears remembering those little words of kindness that the master artist had spoken to him when he was young.

_I adore you..._


End file.
